The seatbelt portion of a vehicle restraint system secures an occupant of a vehicle against harmful movement that may result from a vehicle collision. The seatbelt functions to reduce the likelihood of injury by reducing the force of occupant impacts with vehicle interior structures. In this role, the seatbelt applies loads across the chest or lap of the occupant. Controlling or reducing these loads may reduce the risk of occupant injury during a collision.